


Love Letters

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube - RPF
Genre: Beach walk, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hugging, Love Letters, M/M, hand holding, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Jack,For the last four years I’ve left you a letter in your locker, admiring you from afar. I’ve never signed these letters because I didn’t want you to know who I was, not until I knew your true feelings about me. Now I know you feel the same way too, I’m ready for you to know who I am.So I figured that instead of just telling you who I am, I thought it would be more fun to leave to you a trail. When school finishes tonight, go home and wear something nice but casual. Then I want you to head to the local library and look for the trail of Red Roses.I’ll be waiting for you.Your admirer x





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first time writing real people, let alone YouTuber's.   
> I hope you like it, if not let me know so I never write about these two again :3

Jack looked down at the red envelope in his hands, his name written in cursive on the back. This wasn’t unusual for him. Every year on Valentine’s Day since starting High school, Jack found a red envelope containing a letter in his locker. But he never had any idea who sent the letters. They were never signed, and the handwriting was unrecognizable. But that didn’t stop Jack getting butterflies every time the day rolled around.   
Jack opened the envelope, carefully pulling the letter out to read, 

Jack,  
For the last four years I’ve left you a letter in your locker, admiring you from afar. I’ve never signed these letters because I didn’t want you to know who I was, not until I knew your true feelings about me. Now I know you feel the same way too, I’m ready for you to know who I am.  
So I figured that instead of just telling you who I am, I thought it would be more fun to leave to you a trail. When school finishes tonight, go home and wear something nice but casual. Then I want you to head to the local library and look for the trail of Red Roses.   
I’ll be waiting for you.  
Your admirer x

Jack stared down at the letter not quite believing what he was reading. He was finally going to meet this mystery person? He just had to follow the roses?   
Jack wasn’t entirely sure what that meant but that didn’t stop his lips turning up into a smile. The bell rang making him jump a little. Slipping the letter into his bag, the teen quickly made his way to homeroom.   
He couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

Jack tapped his foot as he watched the clock.   
It was the final lesson of the day and he just wanted to find the roses and meet his mystery person. The teacher was droning on about something, but Jack had tuned out five minutes ago, his gaze fixed on the clock.   
Ten seconds.   
Nine.  
Eight.  
Seven.  
Six.  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.   
The bell rang and Jack jumped up heading for the door,  
“Remember your book reports are due Monday,” the teacher called as the students filed out.   
Jack quickly headed to his locker and rearranged his books for his homework, then headed for the bus as excitement bubbled inside him. 

When Jack got home he all but ran upstairs, threw his bag on his bed and went to shower. He decided on a blue button down shirt, black jeans and converse. After checking his hair in the mirror and slipping his phone in his pocket, Jack headed of to find the trail. 

Heading to the library the teen kept a look out for the tell-tale sign of red roses. Walking around the back of the building Jack smiled, there was the first red rose. He walked over and picked the flower up, giving it a sniff. It had a faint scent that Jack couldn’t quite place.   
Upon seeing the next rose a little further away he walked over.   
The teen ended up following a familiar path down to the beach, the excitement and nerves inside of him growing with each step.  
Who was this person? Did they really like him? Would Jack like them?   
Continuing along the path and picking up roses as he went, Jack stopped at the top of a small hill. Looking out he saw the sea, peaceful and calm as mini waves lapped against the shore. It never failed to make him smile. Continuing to follow the roses Jack walked down to the beach, picking up the last one where the beach started.   
Was this where him and his admirer were meant to meet?   
“I was wondering when you’d get here.”

Jacks head snapped towards the voice,   
“Mark?” He asked in surprise.   
“Hey Jack,” Mark smiled. He was wearing and black button down, with black jeans and grey converse. Standing a few feet away from Jack he looked nervous, despite his smile.   
That’s when it dawned on him.   
Mark.   
Mark had sent the letters.   
Mark who he’d had a crush on since the start of high school.   
“It’s you,” Jack whispered.  
“Its me,” Mark said softly, “Is that okay?”   
A smile made it was onto Jacks face as he nodded,   
“That’s more than okay.”   
Mark smiled and walked over enveloping the smaller male in a hug, a hug that was happily returned.   
When they pulled back Mark took Jacks hand in his and they strolled along the beach, talking, laughing and getting to know each other more. 

As the sun started to set the two of them stood side by side near the surf and watched, the water gently lapping at their toes.  
“So,” Jack started, Mark turned his head to look at him, “what is this?” Jack asked gesturing vaguely, shyly looking up at Mark.   
Mark smiled softly,   
“Whatever you want it to be,” he answered softly.   
Jack smiled at him, leaning into Mark as they turned back to watch the sunset. 

The next morning Jack found a note in his locker,

Good morning   
Happy (belated) Valentine’s Day   
Mark x 

Jack smiled, looking up to see a smiling Mark at the end of the hallway. He walked over and slipped his hand into Mark’s as they walked down the hall.


End file.
